Unaligned
by Exploding sword
Summary: It started with a different dream than the ones before. Link thought nothing of it ,but soon it came to him physically. The creature from the dream wanted to help him ,and offered things Link could never have known. So he accepted the and gained in his eyes a friend. What he didn't know was by doing so he'd changed not only his destiny, but also Hyrule's. Leading it to the unknown.


**Author's Note**

**Well here I am again writing a reboot for an old story.**

**let's try this again ,but with a more experienced hand at this.**

**(Chapter 1 New Future)**

* * *

**{POV Link}**

Link was used to the strange dreams he'd started having. He wasn't sure why he'd started having these dreams of giants , strange white beasts , or the light that giant wielded to blast him. He wasn't even sure where he was in those dreams they weren't on the Kokiri Forest ,and in front of him was some strange building. It looked kind of like the thing that Saria and him had seen in their secret place ,but it was certainly a lot prettier.

Of course he brought up those dreams now because he was sure he was on another one. Granted this one was a little more familiar than the others ,given that it was in a forest, but there was still something strange about it. The forest trees were more thin and spread out than the town or Lost Woods. Not to mention all the fog made it hard to see where he was ,so even if it was somewhere he'd been he wouldn't know.

All he knew was that he was alone in this forest ,yet it didn't feel like he was alone. It felt like there was something staring at him in the fog around him ,and the thought sent fright down the boy's spine. He knew about the Wolfos that hid in the forest ,and he wasn't sure if he could take one on. He'd heard that on of the Know-It All Brothers got attacked the other day from listening to the other Kokiri. He'd only been saved by the others coming with Deku Nuts and Seeds and chasing the Wolfos away.

After that the Great Deku Tree had said that all the Kokiri had to start training in case such a thing were to happen afterward. Link was finding the training strangely comforting. It was like the training sword made of sticks had been made for his hand ,despite having been made just the other day. Unfortunately ,Mido had seen his success at fighting and had turned it into a weapon against him. He'd rumored that with his lack of a fairy and his strange success at combat had meant that he was a monster in disguise. This had made what little friends he had weary of him ,well except for Saria. But they'd always have each others backs of course!

Something scurried by his vision that caused Link to freeze. It had to be twice his size ,and to make matters worse, he didn't get a good look at it. He wanted to turn and run ,but he didn't have an idea where he was. Instead he stood his ground for a few moments trying to hear the thing again. His pulse only quickened as he heard nothing making him even more terrified.

In a moment he started moving. No real destination in mind he just started going because it felt like he should go this way. Like something was pulling him in that direction ,and it was oddly comforting to go towards it. Like his sadness just melted away with every step. Of course he was still frightened of his surroundings considering it was still a mystery ,but just a little less than before. Not to mention there was still that thing still out there probably following him.

Still despite that he continued his unguided path through the foggy forest. With every step it was like the fog cleared away little by little. Soon the little distance he could see turned into a field. An empty field of trees and grass ,but still a field he could see through nonetheless.

There was a rustling behind him that caused him to suddenly turn around to try and find the noise. Looking through he found nothing that could have made the noise. Not an animal or bird was in sight. Nothing but an empty forest barren of animal life. Feeling a little dread he turned around again and was stunned by what was behind him.

The empty field suddenly gained a trail that leads to an ancient looking building. On the sides were torches that were lit with an ethereal blue flame. Link to a moment to marvel at the flame having never seen a sight as mesmerizing as the one in front of him. He looked at the trail in front of him and finding no other place to go hesitantly took a step and then another. Pretty soon he was running towards the building.

The torches shifted from color to color from splendorous yellows to tranquil purples. Changing and growing more welcoming till it was a rainbow of colors that he passed. Each one making the boy more and more comfortable till any doubt in his brain vanished.

When he arrived at the staircase he noted the condition of them. The orangish stone was withered and falling apart. Vines and vegetation either wrapped around them or springing forward from the cracks. The sight reminded him of the special place that he and Saria went to in order to get away from Mido or any of the other Kokiri.

Taking a step up the decrepit stair way he tried avoiding the plant life in his way. Something about stepping on it felt wrong to the child. As if there would be heinous consequences to doing such a thing.

When he reached the top of the staircase he was greeted by a rather large stone door that was closed. On the door stood a strange symbol of which the likes of which was somewhat familiar to Link. It was like the face of the sheikah stone by the lost woods entrance ,but the eye was sideways and it had the three triangles on both its left and right side. The points on each of the triangle extended out into a clawed hand.

The sight sent Link back a step as the fear he'd had before was back. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea to try and get inside the building despite his earlier reasurings. He turned around and stopped his blood going cold as he looked down the stairs.

There stood a hideous thing of monstrous size when compared to the boy. It's jet black fur was torn and ripped in a few places due to the weapons that protruded from it. It's wolf head held teeth that were the equivalent of daggers. It's normal eyes held a feral look to it ,yet it's forehead held an eye twice the size of both that started at Link. It stood on six wolf-like legs and on the upper form of its torso stood a set a set of long dangling arms that reached it's bodies end. On each hand stood a long and singular spike that could impale something through completely twice Link's size.

And it was slowly making its way up the stairs.

Link looked back at the door and rushed to it in a desperate attempt to open it. The unforgiving stone didn't budge as he pushed at it. He looked to the left and right of the large temple and saw nothing to hide him. Running to both he saw long falls at the edges to cold hard stone that would surely shatter his body. He returned to the door and continued in some vain attempt to open it. Silently screaming for it to open as it felt like his mouth had been sewn shut. His hands slightly bleeding from the force.

His pushing eventually paid off as the chunk of stone he was pushing one fell forward. Link wasted no time in entering the hole in the door just as blood curdling howl was let loose. Turning slightly he saw the jaws of the creature where he'd previously been. It layed down slightly and looked at Link with it's third eye. Following his slightest movements.

Link back away from the creature and looked at his surroundings. There was little amount of light provided ,but he could see strange markings on the walls. Standing up and dusting off his tunic ,along with trying not to think if the creature, he moved deeper into the building. It wasn't that he wanted to explore ,but he just wanted to get away from that...thing.

Soon he came across a divided path one to the left and right that showed long hallways that eventually lead into darkness. He gulped as he looked at both oaths and wondered about the benefits of staying in this room. There was a little light and it kept the monster at bay ,so why should he leave. Them it returned to Link one again.

That same feeling of being pulled somewhere was back once more. It pulled him to the right hallway in an almost forceful way. Link stared at the hallway and for the first time doubted it's comforting presence. The path was unclear and shrouded in a veil of darkness ,so maybe it was best he ignored it.

Then he heard the beast again. Turning his head to it he found it was using it's long dangly arm to try and slink over to Link. Not going too fast as it had tried not to alert him ,but it was already too late for that. Upon noticing Link's attention on it the tendril lashed out quickly ready to impale the boy.

In response Link dove forward into the halfway dodging the pointed tendril. The tendril struck deep onto the wall ,and it stayed there. Not looking back to see he ran into the darkness of the hallway. He could hear the tendril lashing around ,yet it's noises grew more and more faint as he went down the hallway. Unfortunately he'd encountered a different sort of problem from doing this.

Namely the fact that the shadows were so thick that he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Any feature about the walls and floor were now gone from Link's vision and he was walking completely blind. His only guided being the feeling that had entrapped him ,but even that was becoming less comforting to the bot.

Soon he ran into something.

It felt like a door ,but Link couldn't be sure. After all the door to the inside was made of stone ,so why would the interior be any different. It didn't matter really because as soon as Link was sure it was a door he heard a noise in front of him. It was loud and sounded like stone scraping away at more stone.

Putting his hands in front of him he accidently tripped onto his front when he felt that there was nothing there. As if the door had moved on it's own. Picking himself up in the complete darkness he tried to find something to hold on to. Reaching near where the door would be he found that a part of the wall seemed to slide in. Pushing it he was relieved when the room illuminated itself.

The room was circular in nature with a stone pedestal similar to the table in his home ,yet made of stone. Around the pedestal was 6 unlit torches that seemed to circle it with lines from the pedal to the wall. At the wall stood six figures each in a mixture of metal and bandages with strangely curved swords next to them. Of course Link's eyes were more focused on the pedestal.

Or more **what** was on the pedestal.

It looked like one of the giants in his other dreams ,but were they was a face was only darkness. Around it was a black cloth that covered everything but it's shadow face. Where arms should be dangled more cloth ,but link could see that there was something solid inside the strips of cloth. Unfortunately it covered the figures hands as if it was too big for it. Around in an x formation around the torso was two brown straps.

He gulped but approached the towering yet unmoving figure. While he was intimidated by it he was also curious. He'd never seen such strange clothing before ,and all the other figures seemed content to stay there. When he approached, he found that on the pedestal stood a bit of writing. It was mostly withered away ,but link could make the beginning word.

Serv?

Serv ,what did that mean. Was it the figures name? Looking up at the shadowy face he noted that no matter where he looked there was only a shadow. Trying to look up the sleeves provided similar results ,so Link had only one idea left.

He was gonna touch it.

Now he knew this was more than likely a bad idea ,but Link was also just a little too curious. What did the thing feel like ,and why could he not see it. Was the insides just as dark as the outsides? Why did he feel touching it was the right idea.

Reaching his bleeding hand out Link went to grab at the strange garments in front of him. Upon touching them he noted that it felt a strange mixture of soft and leathery. Like the straps that held onto their wooden weapons ,only it seemed to change every second. At one moment it was more leathery ,but the next it was more soft.

Then a drop of blood hit the pedestal.

At once Link heard a breath from the figure. Shakingly he looked up ,and noticed there was something _**very **_different from before. In the center of where his face should be stood a glowing yellow orb no bigger than a deku seed.

With speeds unknown to even Link he grabbed the offending arm and got down on his knees. Link felt his heart dropped as he tried to yank his arm away ,but this proved futile. The figure kept touching Link's arm in various places with unseen hands do to the cloth. Surprisingly he let out a noise similar to a hm before he let go.

**"...Insufficient…" **

Link had never heard the word before as he nursed his now free hand. The figure stepped off the pedestal ,and Link in response backed off. He heard cracks from the figure as he stretched for a second. He stared at Link when he finished until he pointed at Link with an unseen finger. **"You are insufficient as of currently...but."** He spoke in a strange voice almost devoid of anything.

Soon he was 'face' to face with Link faster than Link saw. Hidden hands grabbed him by his hips and brought him up till he was the same height as the figure. **"****I will correct that soon."** he said before a greenish smoke came from his face and into Link's.

Link tried to hold his breath as much as he could ,but eventually he was forced to breath it in. Suddenly his throat felt as if it were on fire. The pain was something Link could have never described ,but in the time it arrived it soon changed to something more cool and almost soothing, Like a semi harsh wind. When the smoke stopped coming he dropped Link who fell to his knees.

**"That fixes one problem."** The figure said before bending down to Link's crumpled form. His hand reached out and pat Link on the head. Link was surprised at just how comfy he felt all of a sudden from the gesture. He stared a mixture of fear and gratefulness within him. Soon his eyes become hard to keep open and he let them close ,but not before he heard one more thing.

**"I'll arrive soon to fix the rest. For know…"**

...

Link woke up heart pounding from the dream he'd experienced. He lurched forward and look around. It was the same old room he'd always known ,and that filled him full of relief. Putting a hand, that wasn't injured like in the dream, to his throat he noted that it felt strangely good. In fact he'd never known his throat could feel so good!

Getting out of his bed he went outside and noticed that the sun was just arriving from the west. He'd never woken up this early ,but for some reason he didn't feel tired. It was like he'd slept till it was mid day as per usual. Smiling he took a running leap of his treehouse porch.

Rolling once he hit the ground he ran over to Saria's house next door. When he arrived he saw that she was just leaving herself. Her hand in front of her mouth as she let out a yawn ,and then a small yelp when she saw him "Link!? You've never been up this early." She said with a little shock that turned into happiness. She raced forward and hugged Link who could only blush at the contact. "This is great! We can spend more time together today.' She said letting go of Link. He nodded in response to his best friend.

"Do you want to go to our secret place today? We don't really have training today ,and we haven't been there in a while." She said with a smiling face. Link looked at her and with a smile of his own nodded his head. "That's great! Hold on and I'll be ready to go." She said going back into her house. When she came back she handed Link' his wooden sword. He's kept it at her house for safekeeping incase Mido wanted to try something. Like putting it out of reach again.

In her own hip stood a rather large vine with the occasional thorn. Link was never certain why Saria's weapon was so different when compared to all the other Kokiri ,but he'd never really minded. "Let's go! Race you there!" She said suddenly very animated before running ahead. However, Link didn't let her too far before he joined in.

Yes today was going to be a good day.

**{Elsewhere}**

"...To think you would have still been alive all these years...whatever the current year it is." Said a cloaked figure to a fresh carcass. The beast that had tried to assault Link in his dream. Blood stained the the figure and the falchion in his hand.

With a wave of his free hand a small circle appeared below the beast and turned it to a puff of smoke. Where there was a dead beast stood a pile of old weapons , various cuts of meat ,and a small black stone with a purplish glow. Bending down the figure went about picking each and every little thing up. Being extra careful with the stone.

"This will all come in handy. Now then." Looking around the figure gave a small sigh. Time had overtaken the location and any semblance of his terrain knowledge was bound to be outdated. He stood there for a few moments before walking in a trail overtaken by weeds. "I may not know the geography ,but I do know one thing." He muttered to himself.

"That my current master is in this direction. It is strange that the boy appears to be under trained ,but I will simply have to fix that." The figure said before walking through into the deep forest. Vines and small insects got in the way ,but they were pushed away easy enough. The bugs going out of their way to avoid him.

"I do wonder...where is everyone else?" The figure mused as he went along his set path. "It is unusual that everyone else is gone ,and the boy was not dressed in our own garb. Could he be an outsider? If he is than what happened to allow him here?" The figure asked his covered hand going to where his chin would be.

"Matters not. A duty is a duty no matter the master. I shall find out the specific details later ,and only then shall I make a judgment call." He said cutting through rougher foliage for a second. His mind was already planning on how he would need to improve his master condition. He looked to need more meat in his diet for his training to be effective and not harmful. Not to mention he'd probably need survival skills ,but if he'd gotten there they were more than likely decent enough.

Yes he certainly had his work cut out for him. Buhe was sure he'd be proud to see the fruits of his efforts when they sprouted. It would be no different from planting a tree ,and the soil he was given seemed fertile enough already. Of course he'd still need a specific spot the train him.

The temple was no longer viable do to it's condition and distance from his master. He'd have to find a suitable one closer ,and not only that he'd have all these weapons that were in poor condition. Of course he was sure these would be easier to deal with than making a new area.

Still for some reason he was certain that besides the training that not only his but also his masters would be filled with trials and tribulations. It was not a feeling he was unused to ,but he couldn't help but wonder why he thought that. He had no reason to since if he was correct, no one should know about him or this location.

Hearing a strange noise he turned his heads to a tree to his upper left. He was greeted a rather unique sight. A large owl with a strange face was staring at him ,yet it felt almost like he was glaring at him. Like it knew something he didn't know about the situation at hand.

Whatever the case he glared back at the owl ,not that the animal could really see that. The owl just spread its wings and flew off to the left of where his path was going. He felt in a moment to chase after it ,but he decided against it. After all he had more pressing matters to get to. If it was a real threat then he'd prepare and take care of it.

After all it was what he was made to do. Take care of any threat to his master and clan ,so why shouldn't he. If that owl was apart of something bigger than he'd tear it down and go back to his original goal. As was the way of his people a threat was cut down if it infringed upon the plans of the clan. If it proved to be too much he would take his master then hide within the shadows till the time was right.

Another thing to take note of he supposed. Training his master , making a suitable place to train said master ,and a potential threat to him and his master. It seemed no matter the age that things never strayed too far from what was to be expected from this cruel world. Of course if it ever did deviate from that path then he would be needed anymore would he?

Thankfully the world's people never really changed. The customs and the looks yes ,but people would always be plotting always be rotting from that fact. Even if it did at some point it would return to this path because someone would always be a monster ,but the biggest monsters hide behind a good facade. And he and his master when he was done we're gonna tear down the biggest monsters of them all.

But that was for the future. Right now he hands things to do ,places to be ,and goals he needed to achieve before he was anywhere near that. Like getting to his master from wherever he was ,and then finding out what changed through all the time that had passed.

Of course this was all sounding easier than it actually would be. A number of things could complicate this endeavor, but they had not appeared yet. It was a bit pessimistic, yet he was looking more on the real side of things. Realistic his master say could be bad at training , the world could have physically changed far more than he expected, or there was an enemy that could end his master before he got there.

A growl alerted him a threat at hand. Turning his head he saw a pack of eight adult wolfos in front of him. This was their den ,and he could tell from the pups guard by them. He was an intruder on their land ,and most people would try to placate them and find another path.

"Your in my way."

He was not one of those people. The falchion that had been hanging fully from his grip tightened as he ready for combat. The small beasts-no the pest were just another obstacle in his path. They stood more aggressive slowly walking towards him ,yet he was undeterred from this. The blade in his hands a solution for the current problem.

And if not then maybe just a little magic.

* * *

**Authors note**

**We got a rewrite. Unlike before with this story I'll try not to fly off the rails too fast because it just gets far to crazy. I think I like this opening better than the other. The others kinda rushed and it just happens far too fast.**

**But hey I was new to everything. Better to make those mistakes then than now right.**

**Now for those who didnt read the previous original this was a harem ,but after looking back it might not be. It really depends on where I take this ,and if I think it serves anything other than needless wish fulfillment. Not saying you can't have a harem and a good story, but it easily can come off as such.**

**Eh time will tell.**

**In the flip side I'm gonna recommend two stories for other legend of zelda works. Just in case you dont like mine ,but want to find other stories that would suite you. One of them was recommended already in the explanation note so here's two.**

**Heart of The Desert by DynoStretch - for those of you. It's criminally underrated ,and it has something I almost always doubt when I see that tag. Good Fucking OCs. I can't recommend a story enough if I actually care about it's original characters ,and they don't drag it down. So go check that out.**

**A Hylian's harem ****By: GrimGrave - yeah it's another harem story ,but its more of a who will he get with than going with the whole thing. Spoiler it's got multiple endings for people who want something different. It's also ,obviously, complete so you can read it without wondering when/if it'll get updated again.**

**But other than that let's open another book where the last ended with a whimper. Welcome to unaligned...**


End file.
